Elfen Tales
by Kyuubi-Unleashed
Summary: She didn't want to go deliver the message, but there was no arguing with Castanea. But perhaps this is the quest changed her life...for better...or is it for worse?
1. Lost

ELFEN TALES:

'LOST'

Hot. Sweaty. Thirsty. All adjectives that Demain hated to be, but when you live in the desert, what more can you expect? She pushed her tired, sore legs to walk faster.

"Oi, Ren," She groaned "When do you think we'll make it there?"

Normally, Ren had all the energy in the world but even this journey was too much for him. Curious about their current location, he pulled out the map Granites had given him from his sac. His round violet eyes skimmed the paper for a good three minutes, which was much too long for Demain to take.

"So, how long?"

Ren reluctantly looked up from the map. The truth: they were lost. What he was going to tell Demain:

"We're near by Rupes, so just hang tight, we're almost to the port."

He flashed her his brightest smile, trying to be as believable as possible. Demain caught on to lies very quickly and when she did, the scene was never a pleasant one but it wasn't as if telling her that he didn't really know where they were was anymore pleasant.

"Are you sure," She pressed "Cause if I'm not mistaken, we passed the scorpion mark a good 3 hours ago., which is right outside Rupes. So…"

She stopped and dropped to the ground, rolling around in the sand. Ren tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

_Here she goes again. Drama queen._

"Ren, I know what you must be thinking" she whimpered, regaining her posture "but, I'm hot. And I'm thirsty and I need a bath really badly. So if we don't get to Tir Chonaill soon, I'll personally carry out your execution. Now please, tell me. Where. Are. We.?"

Ren sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his sandy blond hair.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know where…we…" Ren slowed to a stop, his heart jumping at the expression on her face. She looked like she was ready to cry. Now, for Ren seeing a woman cry was just unbearable, no matter for what reason but seeing Demain cry. That was on a different level. To him, Demain wasn't just any woman, she was…she was….

"Hey, hey. Wait, please don't cry! I mean. It's almost…" he fumbled through his pockets, looking for the watch he was given along with the map.

"16: 40," he smiled "Soon, the sun will be setting and Eweca will rise. So then you won't be so hot."

Demain's face brightened but then fell again.

"Ren," she whispered "we live in a desert," She took a few steps towards her companion, closing all the space between them.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you how friggin cold it is as night!" her dainty fingers wrapped around his neck proceeding to strangle him. Ren's cries for help and Demain's grunts of displeasure completely left them oblivious to the footsteps approaching them from behind.

"Wow, and I thought elves were come cool people. 'Guess I was wrong."

Demain immediately dropped Ren and turned to meet the face of stranger.

"and just who the hell are you?"

The man smiled, taking Demain back a little bit. Ignoring her question, he walking over to Ren, offering him his hand.

"Poor, kid," He shook his head "that woman must be terrorizing you."

Demain was too focus on trying to figure out who this mystery guy was. No doubt he was a foreigner. He had lightly tanned skin, with paper white hair-which mostly was hidden under an elfen turban. He didn't have any elfen features, so automatically she crossed any chance that he might be an elf in her mind, and he sure as hell wasn't a giant. So, that left her with only one race left. She grinned.

"You're a human, right?"

He looked back at her, his eyes cold as ice.

"No, I'm a Giant." He turned away from her and continued to help Ren to his feet.

_Oh, aha ha. Very f**king funny._

She swallowed the urge to shoot an arrow up his ass, and continued speaking.

"Listen, we need to deliver a message to Chief Duncan of Tir Chonaill. Now, I really don't mean to impose on you but-"

"Save it. Do you know how long it took to get here, even with mana tunnels? No way in hell am I going back just so you can deliver some stupid message."

She was completely ready to curse him out, when Ren stepped in. "Listen," he growled, surprising both the stranger and Demain "I do appreciate you helping me, But loose the attitude. I will not accept anyone being rude to Demain. Got It?"

The stranger scoffed and looked at Ren as if he was an idiot. "That thing over there, was just choking the crap out of you and you're taking her side." Unexpectidally, he grinned "wow, buddy. She's got you whipped. I don't see why a man would ever let himself fall so low. She must be amazing in bed."

Demain's face flushed as red as her hair. In her whole entire life (which only consisted of 14 years) she's never met a man so rude and arrogant. It just made her so mad, that she didn't even know what to do with herself. She could attack him, but surely she'd receive punishment from Castanea. That woman was always on her back for every little thing.

"Now, you watch your damn mouth! I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know me and you sure as hell don't know Ren. We will kick your sorry human ass."

Ren whipped his head around to Demain. Just what did she mean by 'we'? the stranger stared at both Ren and Demain. It seemed like he was really take on their challenge, but then a pained expression popped on to his face. He scoffed again, then turned in the opposite direction; walking away.

"Whatever. Like I'd way my time on someone was weak as the two of-"

He fell to the ground. No warning, no nothing. Ren stayed put while she hurried over to him, sure he was an ass to her but as someone who studied medicine back in Filia, she couldn't leave a person to suffer.

She turned him on his back, her eyes scanning until she could find some kind of sign as to why he'd fainted. Soon, her eye caught on to a patch of his jacket being with blood seeping through. Without a moment's hesitation, she ripped open his jacket. Her eyes almost popped out their sockets at the sight before her.

"Ren, c'mon, I know you're mad, but please. He needs our help. He's wounded. Really, badly wounded."

Despite himself, Ren ran over to her. Inspecting the wound as well. He sighed and placed his hand on Demain's shoulder.

"he's too badly wounded for us to help him."

"I'm refuse to let him die. We're going to have to return to Filia."

Ren sighed and nodded. There was no use in arguing with her. Once Demain decided she was going to do something, she was going to do it and no one could stop her from doing it.

'_Great" _he thought "_just great."_

_**

* * *

**_Alright guys, there's Elfen tales. When I came out with Ever Lasting Fantasy I thought it was unfair that my elf didn't have a story, but I was unsure whether to make one or not, then I realized that is I made an acronym out of Ever lasting Fantasy it spells : ELF :D. So, I took that as my sign. Now, i don't expect it to be as good as Ever Lasting Fantasy, but I do hope it turns out fair :D. Well Guys, until the next chapter :D__

_**-Kyu~Kyu-  
**_


	2. The Stranger and the Intruder

**ELFEN TALES:**

**-2- Intruder**

The sun's warmth shone through the windows, hitting the stranger right on his face. Unwilling to wake-up, he shut his eyes tighter. It's been so long since he's slept in a warm bed and he wasn't fool enough to pass up the opportunity.

"Should we wake him?" a male voice asked

"Nah, his injuries were pretty bad. When he wakes up, he'll be totally exhausted." this time the voice was female, which just seemed to irritate his ears more than the male's.

"well, we have to talk to him. I mean, we don't know anything about this guy. He could be some kind of criminal or…"

"My god, you worry a lot y'know. It's fine, even if he is a criminal, I can stop him. You know I've mastered both archery and human combat,"

He practically could hear the smile in the female's voice when she said this. It made him want to vomit.

" So, no worries."

But the male wouldn't let up, and they continued their bickering until the stranger found in impossible to sleep in such conditions.

"Ah fuck! I'm awake, ok? I'm fucking awake so would the both of you just shove it?"

he sat up in the bed and eyed the two, trying to figure out just where the hell he was. After a few seconds he recognized them as the same useless punks from before.

"God, you two again?" He sighed and turned away, striking a nerve in Demain

though she ignored it and instead smiled. "You were wounded pretty badly, so I expect that you'll be in bed for a good week or so. But anyways, How are you feeling?"

He hadn't expected her to speak so kindly towards him and looked her directly in the eye, something he'd never done before.

She found herself blushing for reasons not even she couldn't fully understand. But what was clear was, he had some beautiful eyes. There were like a forest green color, with a grey outline. Eyes like that were rare in Erinn.

_He must be of good blood._

She found herself still captivated by his eyes, until he grinned at her. To her, the grin was even worse than his words. It implied so many things, that not even she could restrain herself time around. Before Ren could stop her, she reached out, tightly gripping his collar.

"Listen here, asshole, I didn't have to save you, I could've left you there to die but I didn't. Instead, I made this long ass trip back to Filia just to find Atrata so she could perform a rather unexpected surgery on your ass. So please, try and be a little more grateful!"

She let her head fall, catching her breath. His finger touched her chin; as light as rain. Slowly, he lifted her head back up. Her face was in full blush.

"Ok," his grin still in contact "Thank you." He leaned in closer, his breath against her ear "I owe you my life."

She practically ripped herself from him; falling back on stone tiled floor. Her face was now red in absolute anger.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Oh come on, you act like you didn't enjoy it." he winked "Such a cute blush, I wonder how far it runs."

"ok, that's more than enough." Ren sat in the corner, fuming the whole conversation. Desperately trying to control his own temper, but that last comment was more than he could bare.

"fine, whatever." the stranger rolled over in the bed so he faced the wall. Both Ren and Demain rolled their eyes. For a while they all sat in silence. It wasn't like an uncomfortable or awkward one but there wasn't much to say. Demain rose from the floor, not realizing how long she'd been sitting there, and began to walk out.

"It's almost 2:30, I have to go see that old bag. Be back soon."

Ren nodded. Though he didn't want to stay alone with the stranger, he had no choice. If Demain didn't go, she'd be in some serious trouble. For a while, the two sat in silence.

"Why is she so tan?" The question came out of nowhere, Ren was taken back by it.

_why do you care? _

"I mean, she's an elf, right?" Ren was quiet for a little longer, unsure if he should be telling Demain's business to a stranger.

"if you want to know that, then you should ask her. It isn't my place to tell you."

The stranger scoffed. He knew damn well that that girl wouldn't tell him a thing. After all he only knew them for…

"What day is it?" the question was unexpected and demanding.

"Alban Heruin."

The stranger's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Ren raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"Don't you think the first thing you shoulda told me was that I've been asleep for two fucking days?! Shit, man!!"

He threw the light blanket from his body and rose out of the bed. A shock a pain surged through him, bringing him to his knees.

"Your surgery was over 7 hours long," Ren sighed and walked over to the stranger, offering his hand.

"Not only were you wounded, but the poisoned as well. How you were able to make it the desert in those conditions?"

Ignoring the question, the stranger grabbed Ren's hand. He looked around from his blades, which sat against a near by desk. Once in his grasp, he proceeded towards the door.

"Hey! where are you going?"

"Away from here. I can't stay in one place for more than 15 hours. Crazy shit starts to go down." He sighed "I'm surprised nothing's happened yet…"

"You're still injured. You couldn't possibly defend yourself if you left this place."

He turned to face Ren, His eyes flashed a menacing red. Ren took a step back.

"they're close to here. I can't stay." He placed his hand on the door knob, slowly turning it. He faced Ren once more "Please, that girl, Tell her I-"

"Tell her yourself."

Demain stood in the door way, her face to the strangers chest.

"Were you going somewhere?" She crossed her arms and stood firmly. As a future doctor, she refused to let a patient leave before the wound was fully healed. And that went for the stranger as well.

"Move." His words were harsh, cold.. To Demain, it felt like it entered her, ripping her bravery to shreds. Her stance lightened and he pushed right past her.

* * *

"Hey, wait! Dammit! Ya fucker!! I said wait!" she chased him to the outskirts of Filia, everything in her told her to give up, that he just wasn't worth all the trouble but her feet kept moving towards him. Suddenly, he stopped but he didn't face her.

"You should really leave me alone…I can't promise…" he turned to her, his green eyes now flickering from the beautiful green to that maddened red. "your safety."

He had expected her to look away from him, to run to do everything except for stay there and stare him down…which is exactly what she did.

"There's someone after you, is there not?" there it was again. That polite way of speaking and now a new look that he hadn't seen before. Worry or Concern. He scoffed again.

_I swear this chick is bipolar. First she's calling me a fucker, now she's all worried._

"Yea, some real annoying guys are after me," he sighed "and if I don't get the hell outta here, they're gonna fuck this place up."

"Well, they're not here yet. There's no reason to be in such a rush is there?"

"oh, yes, there is~" Her eyes widened at the intrusion, the voice was masculine was sure as hell wasn't the stranger's.

The intruder materialized between her and the stranger. She took a step back, fully taking in the man. He had long blond hair swept round his lanky figure, He had the same crimson colored eye as the strangers, except…it was somehow…different. Something about it just….terrified her.

Everything in her was dying to scream. To run, to get the fuck out, but she stood her ground and masked her fear with anger. Normally, someone's presence wasn't enough to scare her. But she could sense such a power from his man. It was so strong, it was suffocating.

_This guy…who is he…?_

She watched the strangers look towards him. A hatred so pure that even an idiot could tell that some serious shit was about to go down. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

Ok, there's chapter 3 ^_^. I have to say, I do love "the stranger's" character. I think he brings a bit more seriousness (along with some sleaziness?) into the story, which really, would just be about some delinquent girl and her best friend without him. Though sometimes, while writing his lines and reactions I'll be thinking "Jeez, what an asshole." lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Until Next time~~

_**~Kyu-Kyu~**_


End file.
